


Thesis All The Way!

by lovingchansoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingchansoo/pseuds/lovingchansoo
Summary: Para sa mga estudyante, isang sumpa ang pagkakaroon ng Thesis. Pero para kay Chanyeol, at lalo na kay Kyungsoo, isa itong blessing.





	Thesis All The Way!

“Ayun nga pare, naiirita talaga ako kapag nakikita ko yang bwisit na yan. Walang ginawa kung hindi bigyan ako ng mga kashit-an niya. Hindi ba obvious na ayoko sa kanya?”

“Chanyeol, sa sobrang obvious mo na ayaw mo sa kanya, kulang na lang ipahiya mo si Kyungsoo sa buong campus para lang masabi mo sa pagmumukha mo na hindi mo siya gusto.” Sabay tawa ni Sehun.

“Ni hindi ko nga alam diyan eh. Parang wala sa salita niya ang PAGSUKO. Mukhang wala yatang balak na layuan ako ng gago.”

“Bakit kasi hindi mo subukan? Pareho ka naman nagkakagusto sa babae at lalaki. Mukha namang mabait yung tao.”

“Ewan ko ba tangina. May awra talaga na hindi ko nagugustuhan sa kanya. Nakikita ko pa lang siya nasisira na araw ko.”

“Speaking of. Mukhang sira na ang araw mo.” Tawang-tawa na naman si Sehun.

Doh Kyungsoo. Culinary Arts Student. 3rd year College. Cute. Hindi matangkad pero sobrang cute pa rin. Halos walang kaibigan maliban sa BFF na si Baekhyun. Tahimik. Wala sa bokabularyo ang pagiging maingay. Pero simula nang makilala ang Engineering Student, 4th year College na si Park Chanyeol, yung pagiging tahimik niya tuluyang naglaho pagdating kay Chanyeol. Sabihin na nating lumiwanag ang buhay ni Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol. Si Chanyeol ang naging Meralco ng buhay niya. Araw-araw niya pinapadalhan si Chanyeol sa locker ng kung ano-ano, kung hindi mga sulat na may mga drawing niyang puro cute na Penguins, puro pagkain ang ibinibigay kay Chanyeol, minsan may mukha ni Chanyeol, pero kadalasan mukha nilang dalawa na magkasama. Oh diba napakagaling ni Kyungsoo sa pagluluto? Naniniwala siya na ang daan para mahulog sayo ang tao ay sa pamamagitan ng pagkaing iluluto mo sa kanya na mabubusog siya. At iyon ang ginawa niya sa araw na ‘to.

“Ayan na naman siya putangina.” Bulong ni Chanyeol.

“Hello Chanyeol! Kumain ka na ba? May dala ulit akong pagkain para hindi ka gutumin sa buong klase”

“Kumain na ako sa bahay kaya hindi ko makakain yan.” Sagot ni Chanyeol na pabalang.

Mahahalata kay Kyungsoo ang muling pagkadismaya, sa di mabilang na pagkakataon, dahil sa maraming beses na binibigyan niya ito ng pagkain ay kahit isa hindi kinain ni Chanyeol.

Sumabat si Oh Sehun, ang tropa at kababata ni Chanyeol, Architect Student, 4th year College. “Kung gusto mo akin na lang. Nagugutom na ako eh. Wala pa akong kain.”

Malungkot pa rin si Kyungsoo. “Okay sige. Wala namang ibang kakain niyan.” Sabay tingin kay Chanyeol. Nakita niyang nakatingin sa kanya si Chanyeol. Biglang umiwas ng tingin ang loko.

“See you later sa klase, Chanyeol.” Sambit ni Kyungsoo na may ngiting hindi abot sa tenga.

Hindi na niya hinintay ang sagot ni Chanyeol. Alam naman niyang hindi siya sasagutin nito. Tumalikod na siya at sabay umalis.

Napabuntong hininga si Kyungsoo. “Failed for the nth time.”

Bigla siyang tinapik ni Baekhyun habang naglalakad. Byun Baekhyun, Mass Communication Student, 3rd year College. BFF ni Kyungsoo.

“Sabi ko naman kasi sayo sukuan mo na si Chanyeol. Mukha namang ayaw niya sayo. Obvious na obvious Kyungja.”

“Ayoko talaga siyang sukuan Baek. Ngayon ko lang naramdaman yung ganito. Alam mo naman yun diba? Wala naman akong nakarelasyon na kahit sino at kung swertehin ako siya ang una at huli.” Naiisip pa lang ito ni Kyungsoo ay kinikilig na siya.

“Alam mo napakapokpok mo kay Chanyeol. Nagpapakapokpok ka sa taong ayaw ka namang pukpukin.”

“Atleast hindi naman ako pokpok katulad ni Aubrey sa palabas.”

“Ayun nga eh. Kahit pokpok si Aubrey na nagpapakana kahit kanino may nagmamahal pa rin sa kanya nang tunay. Eh sa sitwasyon mo, sa kanya ka lang pokpok pero di ka man lang magawang gantihan sa pagmamahal.”

“Wow Baekhyun ha hindi naman masakit.”

Natawa na lang si Baekhyun. “Suportahan na lang kita. Pero sana kung wala na talaga, sa after graduation na lang tayo mamokpok.”

“Tangina ng suggestion mo malaking tulong yan.” Sabay tawa ni Kyungsoo.

Palagay ni Kyungsoo pinagtagpo sila ng tadhana ni Chanyeol. Una niyang nakilala dahil sa isang subject na kung saan naging magkaklase sila. Simula non ay ginawa na ni Kyungsoo ang hindi niya nagagawa dati. Para kay Park Chanyeol shet. Sobrang gwapo kasi sa paningin niya. Well, kahit naman sa paningin ng lahat gwapo siya. Miyembro ng isang banda at gitarista kaya lalo siyang nagkagusto kay Chanyeol. Alam niyang maraming nagkakagusto kay Chanyeol, mapababae, bakla, o kahit yata mga tibo nagiging babae para kay Chanyeol. Kaya hindi siya nagpapatalo sa ibang nagkakagusto sa kanya na kinagugulat ng lahat kasi ang tahimik na si Kyungsoo ay halos nag-ibang anyo para kay Chanyeol. Ganon kalala.

Sa pangalawang subject ng bagong semestre ay magkaklase ulit sila, pero sa pagkakataong ito ay sinadya na ni Kyungsoo para maging magkaklase sila ulit. Nag-adjust siya ng sarili niyang schedule at humanap ng ibang paraan maging magkaklase lang ulit sila. At sinasadya niyang maupo sa likuran para lagi niyang tititigan ang likod ni Chanyeol. Baliw na nga yata siya.

Obvious naman na ayaw sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Lahat ng lumalapit kay Chanyeol na may gusto sa kanya ay kinakausap niya at tinatanggap kung anuman ang binibigay sa kanya. Kay Kyungsoo lang bukod tangi na hindi. Anong dahilan? Hindi rin niya alam. Alam naman niyang masarap siyang magluto. Alam naman niyang maganda sulat niya. Alam naman niyang cute siya. Pero bakit ayaw ni Chanyeol sa kanya? Aminado siyang nalulungkot siya at may pagkakataong gusto na niyang umiyak at sumuko pero konting kapit pa ang gagawin niya para magustuhan siya ni Chanyeol. Kahit kaibigan ay baka tanggapin niya.

\----

“Pare bakit hindi mo naman tinitikman tong mga pagkain ni Kyungsoo? Ito na ata ang pinakamasarap na pagkain ang natikman ko! Maisasabay mo ang pagkain sa mga mamahaling resto eh. Infairness magaling talaga siyang magluto.”

“Pwede ba, pag tinikman ko pa yan baka may kung anong gayuma siyang inilagay diyan. Mamatay pa ako nang wala sa oras.”

“Grabe ka naman pre, edi sana inlab na ako kay Kyungsoo ngayon habang kinakain ko to. Eh wala namang nangyayari sakin.”

“Gago mo malamang mamaya pa yan mangyayari kasi kakakain mo lang.”

“Ewan ko sayo. Pagdating kay Kyungsoo napakarude mo sa kanya.”

Hindi na sumagot si Chanyeol. Wala naman silang magagawa kung mainit ang dugo niya kay Kyungsoo. Eh sa ayaw niya sa taong yun. Rude na kung rude pero mabuti nang magpakatotoo kaysa magpanggap na may gusto siya sa tao.

\---

Badtrip na badtrip si Chanyeol ngayong araw. Kumukulo na naman ang dugo niya sa nangyari. Ayaw na lang niyang mag-eskandalo pero parang gusto niyang magwala habang nagwawalwal sa inis. Hindi niya alam kung pinagtitripan ba siya ng tadhana.  
Katatapos lang ng klase na kung saan magkaklase sila ni Kyungsoo. Lumapit si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Nakikita niya ang pag-aalangan ng isa na lumapit sa kanya.

“Ah.. Ch.. Chanyeol..”

“Wala akong panahon ngayon sa ka-shitan mo Kyungsoo.”

Nagulat si Kyungsoo. ‘Masakit yun ha. Ka-shitan? Haha. Tangina.’ Siyempre nasa isip niya lang yan.

“Ah.. Hindi.. Yung sa ano, yung thesis natin.”

At ito na nga, ang talagang kinagagalit ni Chanyeol. Dahil pagdating sa bunutan na magkapartner sa thesis, ay silang dalawa pa ang pinagtagpo na maging mag-partner. Nakakagago lang sa sitwasyon ni Chanyeol.

“Tuwang-tuwa ka siyempre, na tayo ang magkasama sa lecheng thesis na yan. Wag kang mag-assume na magugustuhan kita dahil kung hindi lang dahil sa grades at ayokong bumagsak eh hindi ako papayag na maging partner ka. Magkakausap lang tayo at magiging magkagrupo dahil sa thesis na to. Gets mo naman sinasabi ko hindi ba?”

Yung galak ni Kyungsoo kanina dahil sa nangyari ay napalitan ng pagkaiyak, pagkadismaya, at pagkalungkot sa puso dahil sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. Naiiyak na siya pero hindi siya pwedeng magpahalata. ‘Napakaweak mo Kyungsoo pero kayanin mo.’  
Tinignan niya si Chanyeol sa mata. ‘Sige Kyungsoo, last na ‘to. Kapag ayaw niya talaga, hanap ka na lang siguro ng iba.’

“Oo. Okay sige. Pasensiya na. Kung hindi ka komportable, pwede natin kausapin si Sir para hindi na tayo ang mag-partner sa thesis.”

“What? Are you fucking serious? Sa tingin mo ba papayag ang Prof natin? Alam mo naman ang ugali ni Sir diba? Ni hindi nga niya yata alam ang salitang pakiusap. Tangina anong klaseng Prof yan. Wag ka na makiusap sa kanya. Wala na tayong magagawa.” 

“Kung sabagay.. Sige. Tapusin na lang siguro natin agad yung thesis para mapasa natin agad.”

Akma nang aalis si Kyungsoo nang narinig niya ang sinabi ni Chanyeol.

“Pahinging number mo.”

Bumilis tibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo. ‘Teka, bakit hinihingi niya number ko?’

“Cellphone number mo. Paano kita makokontak patungkol sa thesis kung hindi ko alam ang contact details mo?!”

‘Ay oo nga pala. Masyado kang assumera Kyungsoo tangina ka talagang pokpok ka.’ Napahiya na lang siya sa sarili niyang pag-iisip.

“Okay. Ito number ko. Magpakilala ka na lang kung sakali.” Sabay pakita ng Cellphone niya kay Chanyeol para makita ang Cellphone number niya.

Nagulat si Chanyeol sa kanyang nakita sa Cellphone ni Kyungsoo. Nanlaki ang mata niya talaga kasi hindi niya akalain na pati sa Cellphone ni Kyungsoo ay naandun ang pagmumukha niya.

Narealize ni Kyungsoo ang nangyari kaya bigla niyang binawi ang Cellphone niya. Parang gusto na lang niyang lumubog sa lupa sa mga pagkakataong iyon.

“Ganyan ka ba talaga kalala? Pati picture ko ginagawa mong homescreen sa phone mo?”

“Uhm.. Sorry, buburahin ko na lang. Babaguhin ko na homescreen ko.” Hiyang-hiya siya sa kalokohan niya.  
Nagmamadali na siyang umalis nang bigla siyang tawagin ulit ni Chanyeol. Nang hindi siya humihinto ay hinabol ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo at hinawakan sa braso para tumingin sa kanya.

“Sandali nga lang hoy! Hindi ko alam yang picture ko na yan. Saan mo nakuha yan?!”

Hindi makasagot si Kyungsoo dahil sa unang pagkakataon, hinawakan siya ni Chanyeol kahit hindi gentle ang pagkakahawak sa kanya. Pero kahit ganon, medyo natuwa na rin siya kasi si Chanyeol ang humawak sa kanya. Napakamarupok ni Kyungsoo.  
Nakita ni Chanyeol ang reaksyon ni Kyungsoo mula sa pagkakahawak niya kaya bigla niyang binitawan si Kyungsoo.

Sumagot na si Kyungsoo. “Ah.. eh.. Kuha ko yan sayo nung tumugtog ka sa isang event dito sa uni natin.”  
Hindi na nakapagsalita si Chanyeol. Ang ganda ng pagkakakuha sa kanya ni Kyungsoo. Gusto sana niyang humingi ng kopya pero..

“Ah. Okay. Sige makakaalis ka na.”

Tumakbo na si Kyungsoo na hiyang-hiya sa sa sarili dahil sa nangyari.

\---

“Meet me today. Starbucks P. Noval. 2pm.”

Nagtataka si Kyungsoo sa nag-text sa kanya. May date ba siyang pupuntahan ngayon? Nagreply siya.  
“Who is this?”

“Kung ayaw mong mag-solo sa thesis, pumunta ka. Kilala mo naman na siguro ako diba?”

“Napakarude talaga nitong gago na ‘to. Pasalamat na lang gwapo ka.” Nasabi na lang ni Kyungsoo kaharap ang Cellphone niya.

“Ah ikaw pala. Sige, I’ll meet you there.”

\---

Unang dumating si Chanyeol. Eksaktong 2pm siya dumating. Pagdating niya wala pa si Kyungsoo. At ang daming tao.

“Paano kami makakapag-usap na ganitong karaming tao? Puta akala ko wala masyadong tao sa mga oras na to.”

Pakalipas ng 10 minuto, dumating si Kyungsoo. Hinihingal. Halatang nagmamadali makapunta sa usapan nilang lugar.

“Sorry late ako. May inasikaso kasi akong Project sa ibang subject ko.” Pero ang totoo pinagluto na naman niya ng pagkain si Chanyeol. Pero hindi niya masabi ngayon sa gwapong binata.

“Ano pa bang magagawa ko eh kinain na ng oras ang pag-aantay ko sayo? Well anyway, ayoko na rito. Ang daming tao. Ayoko ng ganito kaingay.”

“Ahh. Eh saan na tayo?”

“Walang tayo” Bulong ni Chanyeol

“Ha?”

“Hakdog”

“Anong Hakdog?”

Pigil na pigil ang tawa ni Chanyeol. Hindi siya makasagot nang maayos.

“Hakdog hindi mo alam? Eh Culinary Student ka pa naman.”

“Hakdog? Bakit hakdog eh Hotdog yun?”

Hindi na napigilan ni Chanyeol tumawa. Takang-taka pa rin si Kyungsoo sa nangyayari. Well atleast narinig niya ang masayang tawa ni Chanyeol. For the first time yes. First win na ba itu.

Naging poker face na naman ang awra ni Chanyeol nang mapagtanto niya na tinitignan siya ni Kyungsoo habang nakangiti. ‘Infairness naman, cute nga naman talaga siya’

Naunang maglakad si Chanyeol. Nasa likod niya si Kyungsoo. Sa totoo lang hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung saan sila pwedeng tumambay. Bar, mamahaling resto at Coffee Shops lang madalas niyang puntahan. Hindi naman siya pupunta ron para sa Thesis. Duh.

Narinig niya si Kyungsoo na nagsalita. “Kung okay lang sayo sa loob na lang tayo ng campus. Kakadaan ko lang dun kanina wala masyadong tao sa may bench.”  
“Okay.” Matipid niyang sagot.

Nauna ngayon si Kyungsoo sa paglalakad hanggang sa makarating sila sa campus. May nakita siyang bakanteng bench agad siyang tumakbo upang puntahan at maupo.

“Parang Penguin tumakbo ‘to nakakatawa.” Bulong sa sarili ni Chanyeol. 

Sumunod si Chanyeol. Sinadya niyang lumayo sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. Walang nagsasalita kahit isa. Medyo awkward. Nag-aantay kung sino ang mauna.

Hindi na nakapagpigil si Chanyeol. “Hindi pwede sa bahay namin gumawa ng thesis. Baka pwedeng sa bahay niyo na lang.”

Nagulat si Kyungsoo na natakot. Bakit sa bahay nila? Hindi niya pwedeng patuluyin si Chanyeol sa bahay nila dahil hindi ganon kalakihan ang bahay nila. May mga kapatid siya at hindi ganon kagandahan ang lugar at bahay na tinitirhan nila. Kumpara kay Chanyeol na mayaman, alam niyang magarbo ang bahay nito. 

“Bakit sa amin? Bakit hindi pwede sa bahay niyo?”

“Wag mo ng alamin. Final na yang sa bahay niyo. Or else magbook tayo ng hotel o condo at doon tayo gumawa ng thesis ng ilang araw.”

“Naku wala akong pambayad ng hotel o condo. Hindi kakayanin ng budget ko.”

“At hindi rin ako maglalabas ng pera pambayad ng hotel o condo para lang sa thesis knowing na magsosolo pa tayo. Hindi ko alam kung anong mangyayari. Mahirap na.”

Hindi na sumagot si Kyungsoo. Masyado siyang na-offend sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. Ganun ba kababa ang tingin ni Chanyeol sa kanya? Na may gagawin siya palagi na masama sa kanya?

Siyempre hindi naman sinabi yun ni Kyungsoo. Pumayag na siya na sa bahay nila. Hindi niya alam ang mangyayari pero bahala na. 

May kung anong konsensya ang sumuntok sa isip ni Chanyeol dahil sa nasabi niya. Mukhang offending sinabi niya kay Kyungsoo. Hindi mukha. Nakaka-offend talaga. ‘Tangina mo Chanyeol'

Naunang tumayo si Chanyeol. “Sige simulan na natin sa makalawa yan para matapos natin agad.” Sabay alis ni Chanyeol.

Hindi na mapigilan ni Kyungsoo ang maiyak. Ayaw niyang umiyak pero hindi na niya kinaya. Mabuti na lamang at wala masyadong tao sa campus, walang nakakahalata ng nangyayari sa kanya. Masyadong masakit sa damdamin ang mga sinabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Nakakababa ng dignidad. Kinain na lang niya ang pagkaing ibibigay niya sana kay Chanyeol.

\---

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung saan siya talaga pupunta. Patuloy lang siya sa pagmamaneho. Iniisip pa rin niya yung nasabi niya kay Kyungsoo.

“Chanyeol bakit ba nakokonsensya ka?” napabuntong hininga na naman siya.

Ayaw niya sa bahay nila magpatuloy ng ibang tao. Ayaw niyang may makakakita ng sitwasyon ng pamilya nila. Sobrang magulo. Laging nag-aaway ang magulang niya, ang Ate niya na siyang kakampi niya sa lahat eh iniwan siya at nagkaroon ng sariling pamilya. Laging galit sa kanya Dad niya at dahil na rin sa katigasan ng ulo niya. Napapabarkada. Kung sino-sino ang pinapatulan. Kung hindi lang siya graduating baka pinabayaan niya pag-aaral niya. Ayaw na lang niya madismaya sa kaniya ang magulang niya. Hindi niya makita ang tunay na kahulugan ng Pamilya sa bahay. Kaya mas gusto niya laging nasa walwalan, gig, gimik, o kahit na ano pang tawag basta malayo sa bahay.  
Tinawagan niya si Sehun. 

“Dude, free ka ba tonight? Isama mo si Jongin. Inom tayo.”  
“Okay pre. May problema ba?”  
“Wala naman. Gusto ko lang uminom.”  
“Okay sige. See you bro.”  
Nagdrive na si Chanyeol sa usual na lugar nila para mag-inuman. 

\--

Nilinis ni Kyungsoo ang lahat ng pwedeng linisin dahil mamaya ang punta ni Chanyeol sa kanila. Nagpaalam siya sa magulang niya at pumayag naman sila.  
Iniwan niya muna ang mga kapatid niya at nagpaalam sa kanila na susunduin ang kaklase. Nagbilin siya sa mga ito katulad ng ginagawa niya tuwing papasok sa uni.

Sinundo niya si Chanyeol malapit sa bahay nila. Hindi na niya pinagdala si Chanyeol ng kotse dahil baka tuluyan siyang maligaw. Nakarating na sila sa bahay ni Kyungsoo.

Nakikita ni Kyungsoo ang pagmamasid ni Chanyeol sa bahay nila. Hindi niya mabasa sa reaksyon nito kung ano ang naiiisp ng poging matangkad. Pinatuloy niya ito at pinaupo.

“Gusto mo ba ng kape? Juice? O kaya tubig? Pasensya na hindi ganun kalakihan ng bahay namin. Kung gusto mo ng softdrinks ibibili na lang kita.”

“Hindi. Okay na ako sa tubig.” Hindi siya pwede maging rude sa ganitong pagkakataon lalo na at sa bahay ni Kyungsoo sila gumagawa ng thesis nila.

Kinuhanan niya si Chanyeol ng tubig. “Ah okay lang ba na ikaw muna mag-search ng mga kailangan natin tapos umpisahan ko na yung thesis? May gagawin lang ako saglit.”

‘Ano ba naman to. Akala ko kaming dalawa pero bakit ako lang mag-isa?’ sa isip isip ni Chanyeol. 

“Okay.”

Umalis na si Kyungsoo at inasikaso ang mga kapatid na papasok sa eskwelahan. Ang mga kapatid niya na si Hyeran na nasa High School at Hyejoo na nasa Elementarya pa lang ay naghahanda na rin para pumasok habang karga ni Kyungsoo ang bunso nilang kapatid na si Hyunsik na nasa dalawang taong gulang pa lang.

“Kuya Kyungsoo yung baon kong pagkain tapos na?” sambit ni Hyeran.

“Oo Hyeran andito na sa mesa kunin mo na.”

“Kuya Kyungsoo talian mo naman buhok ko.” Pakiusap naman ni Hyejoo

“Sige sandali ibaba ko lang sa higaan si Hyunsik.”  
Pagkababa niya sa higaan si Hyunsik habang natutulog ay kaagad naman tinalian ni Kyungsoo ang buhok ni Hyejoo.

Hindi makapagsearch si Chanyeol. Pinagmamasdan niya si Kyungsoo. Shookt siya sa nangyayari ngayon. Napahanga siya sa ginagawa ni Kyungsoo. Sobrang kuya ang dating sa mga kapatid. Hindi siya makapaniwala na ganito ang ginagawa ni Kyungsoo para sa mga kapatid niya.

Hindi pa tapos si Kyungsoo sa pagtatali ng buhok ni Hyejoo nang biglang umiyak si Hyunsik.

“Hyejoo sandali lang kukunin ko lang si bunso.” 

Nagmamadali na siyang tumayo nang biglang nagulat siya at pati mga kapatid niya sa nangyari. 

Biglang kinarga ni Chanyeol si Hyunsik at pinapatahan ito. Wala siyang ideya sa pagpapatahan sa bata pero kung ano na lang nakikita niya sa mga palabas ay ganun na lang ang ginagawa niya.

“Tapusin mo na lang muna yang pag-aasikaso sa kanila.” Sabi ni Chanyeol

Hindi malaman ni Kyungsoo ang mararamdaman niya. Pero pinalagpas niya muna iyon at inasikaso ang mga kapatid.

Biglang nagsalita si Hyeran. “Kuya Kyungsoo pwede ulit patulong sa assignment mamaya? Pag may hindi ako alam magpapaturo ako pero pag alam ko siyempre kaya ko na yon.” Sabay ngiti sa kuya.

“Syempre naman. Always kitang tinutulungan diba?”

“Ako rin Kuya ha ikaw na lang sumagot sa mga assignment ko.” Sambat ni Hyejoo

“Ay wow Hyejoo sumasapaw! Dapat magpapatulong hindi yung iaasa mo kay Kuya. Tignan mo nga may gagawin pa sila. Baka maistorbo sila ni Kuyang pogi.”  
Namula na natawa si Kyungsoo sa sinasabi ng mga kapatid.

“Kuya anong pangalan mo?” tanong ni Hyejoo.

Ang Chanyeol na nagkukunwaring nakapokus sa pagpapatulog kay Hyunsik ay lihim na nakikinig sa usapan ng tatlo at lumingon nang tinanong siya ni Hyejoo.

“Ako pala si Kuya Chanyeol.”

“Hello Kuya Chanyeol ako nga pala si Hyeran. Tapos siya si Hyejoo.” Sabay turo sa kapatid.

“Yung kinakarga mo si Hyunsik yan.” Sabay turo sa bunsong kapatid. 

‘Napakacute ng mga batang to mana sa Kuya.’ Sa isip na lang yan ni Chanyeol.

“Sige na pumasok na kayo mahuhuli kayo sa klase. Hyeran yung bilin ko sa inyo ni Hyejoo lagi ha? Sa gilid mo lang lagi si Hyejoo pag naglalakad kayo. Pag may mga kumakausap sa inyo na hindi niyo kilala wag niyong kakausapin. Tapos uuwi agad para hindi mag-alala ang kuya at sina Nanay.”

“Okay Kuya! Alis na kami.” Sabay halik ng mga bata sa pisngi ng Kuya.

Sobrang natutuwa si Chanyeol sa nakikita niya. Hindi niya tuloy matukoy kung saang partikular siya natutuwa. Sa sitwasyon ba ng pag-aalaga ni Kyungsoo sa mga kapatid na hindi niya kahit kailan naranasan sa Ate niya, sa dalawang bata ba na napakabait sa Kuya, o kay Kyungsoo mismo.

“Pasensya na Chanyeol. Wala kasing mag-aasikaso sa kanila dahil may trabaho mga magulang ko.” Sabay kuha sa bunsong kapatid mula sa pagkakakarga ni Chanyeol.

“Ayos lang. Wala pa rin naman ako mahanap na makakatulong satin sa thesis.”

Walang nagsasalita. Masyadong awkward ang nangyayari. Tinitignan lang ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo at nararamdaman to ni Kyungsoo habang nakatingin siya sa karga niyang kapatid na natutulog. Ayaw niyang makipagtitigan kay Chanyeol. Naiilang siya sa ganitong sitwasyon.

Ibinaba ni Kyungsoo ang kapatid sa kama at sinimulan nilang dalawa ang gagawin nilang thesis. Hindi makapag-concentrate si Chanyeol sa ginagawa dahil hindi pa rin matanggal sa isip niya ang pag-aalaga ni Kyungsoo sa mga kapatid. Habang si Kyungsoo ay nakapokus sa ginagawa at hindi namamalayan ang pagsisilay ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Hanggang sa dumating ang magulang ni Kyungsoo matapos ang dalawang oras na pag-aayos ng kanilang thesis.  
Dumating ang nanay ni Kyungsoo na may dalang mga iluluto sa kanilang hapunan kasunod nito ang tatay niya na kauuwi lang din galing pasada.

“Mano po ‘nay, ‘tay”

‘Pagmamano? Uso pa pala yun? Kahit kelan hindi naging uso ang pagmamano sa bahay.’ Sa isip na naman ni Chanyeol.

Tumayo si Chanyeol upang magmano rin sa magulang ni Kyungsoo na ikinagulat ni Kyungsoo.

Pinakilala ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol sa kanyang magulang. Lalong napahanga si Chanyeol nang tinulungan niya ang kanyang nanay sa pagbitbit ng dala papuntang kusina. Kasabay nito ang pagkuha ni Kyungsoo ng bagong damit para sa kanyang ama na pawisan ang kasuotan. Pinagmasahe pa ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang ama at tinulungan ni Kyungsoo ang ina para sa kanilang hapunan. 

Hindi nagpaalam si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol na muli siyang iiwan upang tulungan ang magulang pero hindi naman big deal sa kanya ‘yon. Natutuwa talaga siyang pagmasdan si Kyungsoo sa ginagawa niya. Nagbago ang pagtingin niya kay Kyungsoo simula nung tumuloy siya sa bahay na ‘to. Sa ganitong simpleng pamilya na hindi niya naranasan sa sarili niyang pamilya. Sa ganitong sitwasyon na masasabi mong ito ang tunay na kahulugan ng salitang pamilya. Sa pagiging isang mabuting anak at panganay ni Kyungsoo na hindi niya nagawa bilang anak at hindi niya naranasan sa kanyang Ate Yoora. Ang buhay nina Kyungsoo na hindi mo makikitaan ng karangyaan pagdating sa pera at luho pero mayamang-mayaman sa pagmamahal at samahan bilang isang pamilya. Lahat ng mayroon si Kyungsoo, isang pangarap ni Chanyeol. Parang ipinagpapasalamat niya ngayon ang tadhana na nakasaksi siya ng ganitong klaseng pamilya.  
Pinaghapunan ng pamilya ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol. Sama-sama silang kumain kasama ang mga kapatid na kauuwi lang din galing sa paaralan. Nagtatawanan ang pamilya dahil sa pagkukwento ni Hyejoo patungkol sa ginawa niya sa eskwelahan. Si Chanyeol ay nakikitawa rin. Inoobserbahan ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol at kinatutuwa niya na nakikisama ito sa kanila.  
Nagpaalam na si Chanyeol. Hindi pa sila tapos sa Chapter 1 ng thesis nila na sana ay balak nilang tapusin ngayon. Sinadya ni Chanyeol na umuwi na hindi dahil ayaw niyang kasama ito, kundi gusto niya pang mapatagal ang thesis nila at tumagal na mamalagi bahay ni Kyungsoo. Nag-alibi na lang si Chanyeol na may pupuntahan pa siya kahit wala naman talaga. 

Hinatid ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol sa sakayan. Bumili si Chanyeol ng dalawang softdrinks at inalok ito sa kanya. 

“Para sa pagpapakain mo sakin kanina.”

“Ah wala yun. Pero salamat.” Sabay kuha ng softdrinks  
Habang naglalakad sila, biglang napatanong si Chanyeol “Hindi ba nila alam na may gusto ka sakin?”

Muntik nang masamid si Kyungsoo.

“Ah.. Ano.. Hindi nila alam.. Alam nilang nagkakagusto ako sa lalaki pero hindi nila alam na may.. ano.. gusto ako sayo.. ganon..” nahihiyang sabi ni Kyungsoo

“Ah.. I see.”

Tahimik ulit. Nagsalita na naman si Chanyeol. “Totoo nga ang sabi ni Sehun. Masarap kang magluto.”  
Sa unang pagkakataon, nalasahan din niya ang pagkaing luto ni Kyungsoo sa pamamagitan ng hapunan nila kanina.

“Oh.. Salamat.” Gulat na sabi ni Kyungsoo. ‘Hindi naman pala talaga siya rude kung tutuusin.’  
Nakarating na sila sa sakayan. “Sakay na ako. Uwi ka na. Tutulungan mo pa mga kapatid mo sa assignment nila.” Sabay ngiti ni Chanyeol.

“Sige. Ingat ka. Salamat ulit.”

Hindi umalis si Kyungsoo kahit pinauna na siya ni Chanyeol. Hinintay munang makawala sa paningin niya ang jeep na sinasakyan ni Chanyeol sabay uwi nang nakangiti at halatang kinikilig. Hindi niya alam pero parang naging mabait si Chanyeol sa kanya bigla.

\---

Nagtuloy-tuloy ang pagbibisita ni Chanyeol sa bahay nina Kyungsoo. Sinasadya niyang patagalin ang thesis nila para tumagal pa siya at makasama ang pamilya ni Kyungsoo. Naging close sila nang hindi namamalayan. Minsan nakikipaglaro si Chanyeol sa mga kapatid ni Kyungsoo. Minsan tinutulungan niyang patulugin si Hyunsik. Pero madalas na niyang pinagmamasdan si Kyungsoo. Sino ba naman kasi ang mag-aakala na yung ayaw niyang dating tao eh gusto na niya ngayon? Teka may gusto na nga ba talaga siya kay Kyungsoo? Hulog na hulog na ba si Kyah?

Sabi nga nila, ang lahat ay may katapusan. Natapos nila sa wakas ang thesis nila. Natapos nga pero ang nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo eh mukhang hindi naman natapos. Nagpatuloy pa. At si Chanyeol? Natapos man ang thesis sa kanya pero ang nararamdaman niya kay Kyungsoo ay nagsimula at nagpapatuloy pa. Take note, hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang nararamdaman niya ngayon. Hindi niya alam kung paano popormahan ang ka-partner sa thesis na gusto niyang maka-partner in real life.

“Ano na status niyo ni thesis boy? Kaya naman pala hindi na nakakasama sa gimik ang Koya mo iba pala ang pinupuntahang gimik” Pang-asar ni Jongin

“At wag ka, ginagawa na ni Chanyeol ang mga hindi niya nagagawa dati. Nag-aaral na nang mabuti. Mukhang may pinaghahandaang future nila ni Kyungsoo.” Sabay tawa ni Sehun

“Pwede ba kayong dalawa mga putangina niyo eh wala kayong silbi kausap!” pagkukutos niya sa dalawa.

“Ano na bang balak mo ha? May naririnig akong tsismis na gustong pormahan ni Kris ng Psych yang si Kyungsoo. Mukhang tinamaan. May kaagaw ka na boy.” Pananakot ni Jongin

“Kung ako sayo Chanyeol itanan mo na si Kyungsoo bago mahuli ang lahat. Ipagpaalam mo sa magulang niya. Hahaha.” Suhestiyon ni Sehun.

“Mga baliw kayo kahit kelan talaga!” pero nanggagalaiti na si Chanyeol sa nalaman niya na gagawin ni Kris.

\----

Inantay ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo na matapos ang klase niya bago mag-lunch break. Nakita na niyang papaalis si Kyungsoo sa classroom. Pinuntahan niya ito.

“Wala ka na bang ibibigay na mga lutong pagkain mo sakin? Wala na ko natatanggap sa locker ko.” Biglang bungad ni Chanyeol.

Nagtitinginan at nagngingitian ang mga nakapaligid sa kanila. Gulat na gulat naman si Kyungsoo.

“Ah.. Akala ko ayaw mo na makatanggap.. Kaya.. tinigil ko na.”

“Tinatanggihan ko noon pero hindi ibig sabihin na pinapatigil mo kong bigyan ng mga pagkain mo. Samahan mo na lang ako sa canteen.”

Hinawakan niya si Kyungsoo sa braso para sumama sa kanya. Nang makita niya si Kris na papalapit sa kanya inakbayan niya si Kyungsoo nang mahigpit. Nagtataka si Kyungsoo sa nangyayari.

Kahit wala na si Kris sa paningin nila eh hindi pa rin binibitawan ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo hanggang sa makaupo sila sa canteen.

“Uhm.. May problema ba sa thesis natin? May nasabi ba si Sir dun sa pinasa natin?”

“Bakit pag nakikita mo ko palaging thesis yang itinatanong mo sakin? Mukha ba akong magdadahilan lagi ng thesis sayo sa tuwing lalapit ako?”

Umibaba ng tingin si Kyungsoo at nakatingin lang sa kanyang kamay. “Ah. Kasi baka may mali akong nagawa dun, baka bumaba grades natin dahil sa kapalpakan ko, graduating ka pa naman, medyo deli-”

“I’m sorry.”

Napaangat ng tingin si Kyungsoo. Bakit siya nag-sosorry? 

“Huh?”

Biglang hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Kyungsoo sabay tingin sa mata. 

“I know I’m being rude in the past few weeks. I keep on declining your offers. Hindi ko binabasa ang letters mo, hindi ko kinakain ang niluluto mong pagkain at palagi kong pinapakain it’s either kay Sehun or Jongin. I’m really sorry kung pinagdududahan kita sa ginagawa mo that time na baka ginagayuma mo ako or what. I’m sincerely apologizing sa lahat ng nasabi kong rude sayo. Fuck this shit that I’ve wasted my time doing those to you but I’m sorry. I really am. Hindi ko magawa sa bahay niyo ‘to dahil hindi alam ng pamilya mo ginagawa mo sakin but I’m being honest with you this time. Please? Accept my apology kahit hindi ka galit sakin.” Halos pagmamakaawa ni Chanyeol.  
Hindi makapaniwala si Kyungsoo sa sinasabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya. I mean, wow. Tangina ano to? Baka ginagago lang siya ng tadhana. Si Park Chanyeol ba talaga to? Hindi niya alam pero yung nababasa niya sa mata ni Chanyeol? Guilt? Sincere? Honest? Scared? Bakit ganun? 

“Chanyeol, di mo kailangang mag-sorry dahil ako naman ang may gusto nito. I mean hindi mo naman mapipigilan ang puso hindi ba?”

“Yeah I know but..” sabay higpit ng hawak sa kamay ni Kyungsoo “Just accept my apology please? I know nasaktan kita at di ko na gagawin ulit yun sayo. Mapatawad mo lang ako gagawa na ako ng moves.”

“Moves? Anong moves ang pinagsasabi mo?”

“Accept my apology first.”

Napabuntong hininga si Kyungsoo. Hindi nagsisink in sa kaniya ang nangyayari.

“Okay. Uhm. Apology accepted. Ngayon anong moves ang sinasabi mo?”

“Can I fetch you tomorrow at your house? Ipagpapaalam kita.”

“Ano?! Bakit?! San tayo pupunta?!”

“Secret!”

“Chanyeol anong kalokohan to?”

“Basta sunduin kita ha. Wala ng bawian okay? Magluto ka ng maraming pagkain!” sabay hawak niya sa magkabilang pisngi ni Kyungsoo at hinalikan sa noo. 

“See you tomorrow!” ngiti sa kanya ni Kyungsoo. 

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Kyungsoo nang umalis si Chanyeol. What the fuck is really happening? Nananaginip ba siya? Diba ito ang gusto niya? Pero bakit hindi siya makapaniwala. O baka kailangan niya ng assurance? Baka gawin lang siyang past time ni Chanyeol. Pero saan ba sila pupunta?

\---

Maagang pumunta si Chanyeol sa bahay ni Kyungsoo para sunduin siya. Hindi niya kinalimutang pasalubungan ang mga kapatid at magulang nito na tuwang-tuwa naman sa kanya.

“Kuya Chanyeol namiss kitang kalaro!” yakap ni Hyejoo sa kanya.

“Kuya Chanyeol saan kayo pupunta ni Kuya Kyungsoo?”

“Sa ngayon secret kasi malalaman ng Kuya niyo.” Tawang-tawa naman si Kyungsoo. 

Paalis na sila nang biglang nagsalita ang nanay ni Kyungsoo. “Chanyeol, ingatan mo anak namin ha? Nag-iisa lang yan sa buhay namin sana wag mo ng pakawalan.”

“Ma naman!” nahihiyang tugon ni Kyungsoo.

Natawa naman si Chanyeol and at the same time kinikilig na rin.

Habang nagmamaneho si Chanyeol ay nagpapatugtog siya sa kotse niya at sinasabayan ni Kyungsoo. 

“Wow may talent ka palang kumanta.”

“Hidden talent ko ‘to” pagmamalaki ni Kyungsoo.

“Bakit hindi ka sumali sa mga contest?”

“Ayoko ng exposure. Ayoko na maraming tao ang nakakakilala sakin.”

“Oh. Kaya ba Culinary ang kinuha mo dahil gusto mo sa kusina ka lang at magluluto?”

“Actually oo. Pero gusto kong magtayo ng sarili kong resto. Yung maipagmamalaki sa lahat.”

“Edi exposure rin yon. Makikilala ka rin nila sa oras na sumikat ang resto mo.”

“Pero mas gusto ko yung ganung klaseng exposure kaysa yung halos araw-araw na pagkanta.”

“Oh. Kung sabagay. Kung diyan ka naman komportable eh.”

“Ikaw ba? After grad mo? Engineer ka kaagad?”

“Ayoko nga ng course ko sa totoo lang. Music naman talaga napili ko pero tinakot ako ng Dad ko. Engineer ang kukunin ko o sisirain niya lahat ng instruments ko.”

“Tangina. Grabe naman ginawa sayo.”

“Haha. Sila na nagdedecide ng future ko. Wala kasing susunod na mag-aasikaso ng business namin kundi ako lang.”

“Pero hindi ba nila inisip yung gusto mo? Bilang magulang dapat alam nila yun.”

“Kaya nga Kyungsoo inggit na inggit ako sa pamilya niyo. Yung gusto mo ang nakuha mo at sinuportahan ng magulang mo. Yung pamilya talaga na samahan eh sa inyo ko naramdaman. Yung pagiging magulang talaga sayo eh nakita ko. Ewan ko ba. Fucked up life ang meron ako eh. Hindi ako nasuportahan ng magulang ko sa kung anong gusto ko. Yung pagiging Ate ng kapatid ko hindi ko naramdaman sa kanya pero ikaw talagang pinaramdam mo ang pagiging Kuya mo sa mga kapatid mo. Kaya malaki na pasasalamat ko sa Prof natin at ginawa tayong mag partner. Kung hindi baka hindi ko nakilala ang tunay na ikaw.” Pakindat ni Chanyeol.

“Wow ikaw ba talaga yan Chanyeol? Ewan ko pero nakakapanibago talaga ang ginagawa mo sakin. Pero hayaan mo, alam ko namang hindi mo ipaparanas sa magiging pamilya mo yung nangyayari sa inyo sa pamilya mo diba? Andito lang naman ako kung sakaling kailangan mo ng tulong.”

Ngumiti si Chanyeol sa ginawa at sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Promise mo yan ha? Na andito ka lang para sa akin.”

“Oo, andito lang ako pag kailangan mo ng mga advice sa mga buhay buhay.”

Saktong napatigil si Chanyeol sa pagmamaneho dahil sa stoplight. Tumingin siya kay Kyungsoo na parang malalim ang pinanggagalingan ng isip.

“At huwag mo rin akong iiwan.”

Hindi makaiwas si Kyungsoo sa tingin ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Parang ang lalim ng mga salitang binitiwan niya sa kanya. Hindi makasagot si Kyungsoo. 

“Bakit hindi ka makasagot? Wala ka na bang nararamdaman sakin?”

Nataranta si Kyungsoo. “Bakit napakarandom mo these days? Hindi na kita maintindihan.”

Hindi niya sinagot ang tanong ni Kyungsoo “Basta kahit anong mangyari. Di mo ko iiwan, Soo.”

Napa-oo na lang si Kyungsoo kahit di siya sigurado sa sinasabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Alam naman ng puso niyang hindi niya iiwan si Chanyeol. Nababahala lang siya sa mga nangyayari ngayon.

\---

“Hindi ko akalain na sa isang beach resort mo ako dadalhin.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang pinagmamasdan ang dagat mula sa bahay na tinutuluyan nila ngayon. Ang bahay ay halos malapit sa dagat na matatanaw mula sa bintana at terrace ang lawak at ganda ng dagat sa La Union.

Habang sinusuri ni Chanyeol ang bahay kung maayos lahat ay napatanong si Kyungsoo “kaninong bahay ito?”

“Sa akin. Bahay bakasyunan.”

“Weh? Sayo? Talagang ang yaman mo.”

“Hindi ko ‘to binili. Regalo sakin ng Lolo ko. Kaya tuwing bakasyon o kaya kapag gusto ko ay dito ako pumupunta. Kita mo naman ang ganda ng dagat dito pa lang sa bahay diba? Nakakawala ng stress.”

“Oo nga. Salamat niyaya mo ko dito. Ang totoo niyan di pa ako nakakapagbakasyon nang ganito kalayo at kaganda.” Nahihiyang sabi ni Kyungsoo

“Teka, totoo ba? Kapag bakasyon natin anong ginagawa mo?” Gulat na pagtataka ni Chanyeol. 

“Ah nagtatrabaho ako tuwing bakasyon. Summer Job ba. Syempre pambayad din yun sa tuition. Sayang naman kung sa bahay lang ako buong bakasyon.”

“Hirap ka bang magbayad ng tuition mo? Hanggang ngayon?”

“Sakto lang. Salamat sa scholarship ko kasi malaking tulong. Pero syempre di maiiwasan na maraming ginagastos sa acads. Nakakahiya na ring humingi palagi kina Nanay hindi naman malaki ang kinikita nila araw-araw.”

Hindi malaman ni Chanyeol kung maaawa ba siya kay Kyungsoo o mapapahanga. Tinititigan niya lang ito. Hindi niya alam bakit hindi patas ang buhay sa mundong ito. Si Kyungsoo na napakabait sa mga kapatid, napakabuting anak, at responsable sa ginagawa ay naghihirap ng ganito. Parang ayaw na niyang iparanas kay Kyungsoo yung nakikita niyang pinoproblema ni Kyungsoo ngayon.

Grabe. Yung puso niya ngayon sa lalaking ‘to talagang maipaliliwanag na niya sa sarili niya. Hindi niya gusto si Kyungsoo. Mahal niya. Mahal na mahal na yata. Nararamdaman na niya ang takot kapag iniwan siya nito. Nararamdaman niyang mamahalin niya ito nang higit pa sa pagmamahal ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.  
Di mawari ni Kyungsoo ang iniisip ni Chanyeol. Nagkakatitigan lang silang dalawa. Alam nila ang gusto sa isa’t isa pero walang kumikilos kung sino mauuna. Nararamdaman niya ang mabilis na tibok ng puso habang nakatingin si Chanyeol sa kanya. Hanggang sa biglang naglakad si Chanyeol papunta sa kanya. Hinawakan siya sa magkabilang pisngi. Tinignan muna siya sa mata, sa ilong, hanggang sa napatigil sa labi. Hanggang sa dumampi ang labi ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

Hindi maipaliwanag ni Kyungsoo ang nararamdaman niya ngayon. Lumalalim ang paghalik sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Sa bawat galaw ng labi ni Chanyeol sa kanya ay nagugulat siya at napapahinga nang malalim. Nagpasabay siya sa agos ng paghalik ni Chanyeol. Mahigpit na ngayon ang hawak ni Chanyeol sa kanya sa bewang, para siguro lumalim ang paghalik sa kaniya. Nilagay niya ang kanyang kamay at braso sa leeg ni Chanyeol habang nakikipagsabayan sa agos ng damdamin. Ang parehong pagbuka ng bibig nila sa gitna ng halikan ay senyales na pareho nilang nagugustuhan ang nangyayari. Hindi niya alam kung ilang minuto nila itong ginawa pero naramdaman niyang unti-unting nilalayo ni Chanyeol ang labi niya sa kanya. Unti-unting dinilat ni Chanyeol ang mga mata niya para tumingin kay Kyungsoo habang si Kyungsoo ay nakapikit pa. Ninanamnam pa ata ang nangyari sa kanila.

“Kyungsoo.” Medyo hingal na sabi ni Chanyeol  
Kaagad namang dumilat si Kyungsoo.

“Nararamdaman ko pa naman pero gusto ko lang makasigurado. May gusto ka pa rin ba sakin?”

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo.

“So, gusto mo pa lang ako? Hindi mo pa ako mahal?”

Hindi makasagot si Kyungsoo. Napakunot siya ng noo.  
“May pinagkaiba ba yun? Hindi ba pag gusto mo yung isang tao, mahal mo rin siya?”

Natawa si Chanyeol. “At some aspects may pinagkaiba pero kung para sayo pareho lang, I’ll take that you love me?”

Namula si Kyungsoo. “Uhh siguro?”

“Wow biglang hindi ka sigurado? Okay lang di naman masakit.”

Natawa si Kyungsoo. “Syempre, di naman nagbago nararamdaman ko sayo mula noon.”

“Eh ngayon?” pagtataka ni Chanyeol.

“May.. nagbago.”

Kinabahan si Chanyeol. 

“Mas lumala yung nararamdaman ko. Hindi ko alam kung magpapasalamat ba ako dahil nauso yung thesis o maiinis lang ako kasi baka pag nagkasama tayo sa thesis na yan eh mas lalong mahulog yung loob ko sayo eh ayaw mo nga sakin. Susuko na sana ak-“

Hindi na natapos ni Kyungsoo ang pagdadaldal niya dahil bigla na naman siyang hinalikan. This time eh softer, sweeter. Kilig na kilig naman si Kyungsoo.

“Don’t. Wag mo na akong sukuan please? Thank God talaga nabigyan ako ng pagkakataon na makilala ka sa ganitong sitwasyon. Parang gusto kong regaluhan ng bahay at lupa yung Prof natin na yun.”

Humagalpak ng tawa si Kyungsoo. Oo, salamat talaga sa Prof nila at sa thesis nila. Kung hindi, baka hindi na ito nangyayari ngayon. 

“Park Chanyeol, ayokong mag-assume pero may gusto ka na ba sakin?”

“Hindi ko alam kung manhid ka na ngayon mo lang nalaman o nagmamaang-maangan ka lang.” Sabay tawa ni Chanyeol.

“Matagal ko ng nahahalata na nag-iba ka ng pakikitungo sa akin. Di ko alam kung dahil ba nakokonsensya ka lang dahil sa mabuting ginagawa sayo ng pamilya ko o dahil nagbago talaga ang nararamdaman mo sakin.”

Biglang hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at dinala sa terrace ng bahay niya dahil nakikita niyang papalubog na ang araw. Magandang pagmasdan sa dagat ang sunset. Lalo na at hindi na siya nag-iisa. Saka hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang cute na baba ni Kyungsoo para tignan siya sa mata nang walang pag-aalinlangan.

“Sa totoo lang Soo, hindi ko alam. Malaking parte siguro nung naging madalas ako sa bahay niyo at tinuring niyo akong parang miyembro na ng pamilya. Pero naniniwala ako sa sarili ko na mahal kita dahil ikaw si Doh Kyungsoo. Ang nagpabago ng mundo ko, ang nagbigay ng bagong liwanag sa buhay ko. Tangina cheesy na to kung cheesy pero kung alam mo lang yung gabi-gabi, araw-araw at minu-minuto kitang iniisip. Nag-iisip ako kung paano ba kita susuyuin para mapasakin ka, kung gaano ba kasarap yung feeling na niyayakap kita, inaalagaan ka, hinahalikan ang halos buong mukha mo, kung ano ba ang feeling ng labi ko sa mga labi mong alam kong punong-puno ng pagmamahal dahil hugis puso. At yung nakakaramdam ako ng takot na baka sinukuan mo na ako dahil sa kagaguhang ginawa ko noon. God knows how much I love you, Kyungsoo. Willing akong maghintay hanggang sa mapasagot at maging boyfriend kita. Basta hindi mo ko iiwan, hmm?”

Sa pagkakataong ito na sobrang tagos sa puso na sinabi ni Chanyeol, hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo na umiyak. Di na tumigil ang pagtulo ng luha sa mga pisngi niya na kinababahala ni Chanyeol.

“Bakit ka umiiyak ngayon? Sabi ko naman sayo na yung mga sinabi ko kahit hindi ko forte ang luminya ng ganon eh totoo lahat yun. Nakita mo naman sa mga mata ko.”

Napailing si Kyungsoo habang naiiyak pa rin. “Hindi lang ako makapaniwala na mangyayari ‘to. Na halos nawalan na ko ng pag-asa na suyuin ka. Sa araw-araw na ginawa ko noon kahit sinasabi na ng mga taong nakapaligid sa akin na itigil ko na yung ginagawa ko sayo eh naging matigas ang ulo ko. Di ako makapaniwala na mas grabe ang nararamdaman mo sakin kaysa sa nararamdaman ko sayo. Parang bumaligtad ang mundo. Pero nagpapasalamat ako kasi minahal mo ako.”

“At mamahalin pa kita. Ako ang dapat magpasalamat sayo. Salamat kasi hindi mo ako sinukuan. Salamat sa pagmamahal mo sakin. Babawi ako this time. Para sayo.”

Pinunasan ni Chanyeol ang luha ni Kyungsoo sa pisngi at mata gamit ang mga daliri niya na may kasamang ngiti.

“Mahal kita, Kyungsoo.”

“Mas mahal kita, Chanyeol.”

“Mas mahal kita, Kyungsoo”

“Hindi. Mas mahal kita Chanyeol.”

“Wow ano, pagtatalunan agad natin to eh kakasimula pa lang natin?”

Nagtawanan pareho ang magkasintahan. Teka, sila na ba?

“Boyfriend na kita ah. Yes or Yes.”

“Wow Mr. Park, di ko alam na mahilig ka pala sa kanta ng Twice.”

“Kilala ko lang sila pero mas gusto ko ang EXO. 

Kamukha natin yung dalawang singer don.”

“Hala ang taas ng tingin sa sarili oh.” Natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo

“Di mo pa nasasagot ang tanong ko.”

“As if namang may choice akong tumanggi. At syempre sino ba naman ako para tumanggi?”

Yung ngiti ni Chanyeol abot hanggang tenga. “Jusko. Hindi mo alam kung gaano ako kasaya. Ngayon lang ako naging masaya nang ganito. Salamat, Kyungsoo.”

Napangiti si Kyungsoo sa kanya. “Always.” Sabay halik ni Kyungsoo sa pisngi papunta sa labi na lubos na tinanggap ni Chanyeol. Kasabay ng kanilang matamis at malalim na halik ang unti-unting paglubog ng araw na nagiging liwanag at saksi ngayon sa kanilang mga nararamdaman. Hindi man nila naranasan ang pagtatampisaw sa dagat sa araw na ‘to, naranasan naman nila ngayon ang pagsisimula ng tunay na pag-ibig para sa isa’t isa. Ipagpapabukas na lang nila ang pagtatampisaw sa dagat.

\---

Maagang-maaga pa lang ay nagising na ang magkasintahan para magtampisaw habang sinisilayan ang pagsikat ng araw. Paborito na ngayon ni Kyungsoo ang sunrise at sunset lalo na sa mga dagat. Salamat sa kanyang Chanyeol. Naglalakad sila habang nakaakbay si Chanyeol sa kanya nang biglang nagtanong si Kyungsoo

“Wala na bang pag-asa na magkaayos kayo ng pamilya mo?”

Napatigil si Chanyeol. “Sa totoo lang hindi ko alam. Basta nasusunod ko ang gusto nila, okay na ako.”

“Mas maigi siguro na kausapin mo sila para maintindihan nila ang sitwasyon mo.”

“Sinubukan ko pero walang nangyari.” Malungkot na sambit ni Chanyeol

“Sige ako na lang kakausap.”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Chanyeol. “Wow hindi ko alam na ganito ka pa lang klaseng boyfriend.” Sabay ngiti.

“Chanyeol gusto ko maayos rin ang relasyon niyo ng pamilya mo. Kung sa amin ay maayos, hindi ko hahayaan na hindi maayos sayo lalo na kung madadaan naman sa usapan.”

May punto si Kyugsoo sa sinabi niya. Sobrang swerte niya talaga kay Kyungsoo, sa isip isip niya.

“Sige. Hayaan mo muna na ako ang kumausap. Saka mo ako tulungan kapag hindi ako nagtagumpay.”

“Okay. Saka sinabi mo na rin ba sa mga kabarkada mo tong sitwasyon natin?”

Halos umikot ang mata ni Chanyeol nang marinig niya kay Kyungsoo si Sehun at Jongin. “Alam mo yung dalawang yon, sila pa nga ang nagtutulak sakin para suyuin kita. Malalaman din naman nila, baka ginawa pa akong pustahan ng dalawang yon. Knowing them.”  
Natawa na lang si Kyungsoo. “Pero, tanggap kaya nila ako? I mean, straight sila diba? So baka ilang sila sa katulad ko.”

Kaagad na sumagot si Chanyeol. “Kyungsoo, kung ako nga tinanggap nila na nagmamahal din sa lalaki, ikaw pa kaya? Lalo na at natitikman nila ang pagkain mo. Baka lalo pa silang mag-demand ng pagkain sayo eh. Saka kung hindi man nila tayo matanggap wala akong pakialam. Di ko naman pinapakialamanan ang mga ginagawa nila sa buhay so might as well wag nila ako pakialamanan lalo na pagdating sayo.”

Ngumiti naman si Kyungsoo. Oo nga naman. Kung tanggap nila si Chanyeol ay tatanggapin din siya. At saka natutuwa siyang hindi nababahala si Chanyeol sa sasabihin ng ibang tao tungkol sa kanila.

“Saka ang bestfriend mo ata eh mukhang pinopormahan ni Sehun.”

“ANO??!!”

“Gulat na gulat ka ah. Hindi ba sinabi sayo ng bff mo? Baekhyun tama ba?”

“Lecheng yon hindi nagkukwento sakin!”

“Baka kasi busy ka kaya di ka makwentuhan.”

“Sa lagay ko na to busy ako eh tapos na ang mga gawain natin? So san naman ako magiging busy?”

“Sa akin” sabay kindat ni Chanyeol.

“Ay mga banat mo rin Chanyeol eh parang gusto ko ng umuwi.” Natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo

“Bakit, eh effective naman sayo. Kinikilig ka nga eh.”

“Hindi ah. Eh pareho lang kayo ng banat ni Kris sakin eh.”

Biglang naalis ang ngiti ni Chanyeol.

“Ah so pinopormahan ka na pala ng lokong yun.”

“Hindi naman talagang pinopormahan. Bumabanat lang.”

“Edi kung nahuli pala ako ng pagkilos eh siya ang sasagutin mo?”

Nagkunwaring nag-isip si Kyungsoo para asarin si Chanyeol. Natatawa siya sa pagseselos ni Chanyeol kay Kris. “At some part pinag-iisipan ko. Pero di ko rin naman alam that time.”

“Wow. Just wow. Buti na lang talaga at nauna ako. And I tell you, wag na wag kang lalapit kay Kris sinasabi ko sayo pag nakita kong sinusuyo ka niya, mapapaaway ako. Di bale nang ma-delay ako ng graduation basta masapak ko lang siya sa mukha.”

Humagalpak ng tawa si Kyungso. “Grabe ka pala magselos.”

“Sagutin mo muna yung sinabi ko na di mo siya kakausapin.”

Inalis ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Chanyeol sa balikat niya sabay takbo at sabing “Kung mahahabol mo ko.”

“Aba ito pala ang gusto mo. Challenged accepted”

Sinimulan ni Chanyeol ang pagtakbo. Laking gulat ni Kyungsoo na mabilis pala itong tumakbo kaysa sa kanya pero hindi siya nagpatalo. Natatawa si Kyungsoo na natatakot na mahuli siya at wala na nga siyang magawa nang makuha siya ni Chanyeol at niyakap sa likod habang hinihingal at pinagmamasdan ang pagsikat ng araw sa dalampasigan. Pinapakinggan nila pareho ang hingal nilang dalawa hanggang sa naging maayos na ulit ang takbo ng kanilang paghinga.

“Kahit kelan di ko kinausap si Kris. Siya ang kumakausap sakin at lumalapit. Sa una pa lang sinabihan ko na siya na wala siyang pag-asa sa akin kasi nga hawak mo puso ko.”

“Hindi man lang siya sumuko?”

“Sumuko na siya non kaya di na kami nag-uusap. Wag kang mag-alala. Sayo lang naman ako.” Sabay ngiti ni Kyungsoo.

Kinilig naman si Chanyeol sa narinig kaya mula sa likod ni Kyungsoo na siyang niyayakap niya ay hinalikan niya si Kyungsoo sa pisngi at niyakap ng mahigpit.

“Ipangako mo rin sa akin na hindi ka na makikipaglandian sa kung sino-sinong babae. Di ka na dapat tatanggap ng kung ano sa kanila maliban sa akin.”

“Opo sir.” Natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol. Alam ni Kyungsoo kung gaano siya kasikat kaya hindi niya gagawin ang mga bagay na hindi ikatutuwa ng bagong boyfriend.

“I love you, Yeol.”

“I love you more, Soo.”

\---

Araw ng Pagtatapos ni Chanyeol. Matapos ang programa ay kaagad hinanap ni Chanyeol ang kasintahan na nakangiti at patuloy na binabati siya. Niyakap niya si Kyungsoo at hinalikan sa noo. Sakto ay nakita ni Kyungsoo ang pamilya ni Chanyeol sa unang pagkakataon.

Inakbayan siya ni Chanyeol sa harap ng kanyang magulang at Ate at pinakilala ito. Mukhang base sa obserbasyon ni Kyungsoo ay maayos na ang relasyon niya sa kanyang pamilya. Salamat at sinunod niya ang advice nito na kausapin ang pamilya.

“So, ikaw pala ang laging bukambibig ng anak ko.” Sabay sabi ng Mama ni Chanyeol.

“Kulang na lang dalhin ka ni Chanyeol sa bahay at itanan.” Sabay tawanan ng magulang at Ate ni Chanyeol.

“Ano ba kayo pinapahiya niyo naman ako rito.” Nahihiyang sabi ni Chanyeol. Nahihiya rin si Kyungsoo subalit mas natatawa siya sa reaksyon ng kasintahan.

“Siya, mauna na kami dahil mag-aasikaso pa kami ng mga bisita. Kyungsoo, sumunod ka at bumisita sa bahay mamaya. Marami akong ipapakitang mga larawan ni Chanyeol nung bata pa.” Sabay tawa ni Mama Park.

Hiyang-hiya si Chanyeol sa sinabi ng pamilya niya na siyang kinatatawa naman ni Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo naman bakit ka ba tawa nang tawa eh hiyang-hiya na ko kanina??” Pagmamaktol niya.  
“Natatawa kasi ako sa reaksyon mo. Ngayon lang kitang nakitang ganon. Anyway, congrats ulit, Engineer ka na.”

“May board exam pa Kyungsoo di dapat ako pakampante.”

Naglalakad na sila patungo sa sinasabi kuno ni Chanyeol na pupuntahan nila habang magkahawak ang kamay. 

“Alam ko. Sabi ko naman sayo tutulungan kitang mag-review diba?”

“Paano kung bumagsak pa rin ako?”

“Edi wag mong sukuan hanggang sa makapasa ka. Kung ikaw nga hindi ko sinukuan, ito pa kaya?”

“Walangya, bakit napakagaling mong mangonsensya?” sabay yakap kay Kyungsoo at hinalikan ang ulo nito.  
Nakarating sila sa campus na kung saan nag-usap sila noon kung saan gagawin ang thesis nila. Naupo sila sa may bench.

“Bakit dito mo ako dinala? Alam mong may ginawa ka rito na hindi maganda.”

“Kaya nga gumagawa ako ng paraan ngayon para maging maganda na ang memories natin dito.”

“At ano naman yun?”

“Actually Soo, nakapagdesisyon na ako. Matagal-tagal ko rin ‘to pinag-isipan.”

Nagtataka naman si Kyungsoo kung ano ang plano ni Chanyeol.

Napahinga nang malalim si Chanyeol.

“Nag-usap na kami ni Papa. Hindi ako ang nararapat talaga na sumunod sa yapak niya. Kung meron man, ay Ate ko yun. Nakita ko kay Ate Yoora na magaling siyang magpatakbo ng negosyo kasama ang asawa niya. Finally pumayag si Papa na si Ate na lang at hindi naman tumanggi si Ate sa offer sa kanya.”

“Teka, ano ng gagawin mo ngayon?”

“Tulad ng sabi mo Soo, mag-aaral ako para sa Engineering Board Exam. Kapag nakapasa ako o kahit hindi, mag-aaral ulit ako pero gusto ko na simulan ang Music. Gusto kong magtayo ng sarili kong studio at gumawa ng mga kanta. Alam ko naman na susuportahan mo ako sa balak ko.”

“Oo naman. Masaya ako kasi finally, unang step na ‘to para matupad mo pangarap mo.”

“May isa pa Kyungsoo, sana suportahan mo pa rin ako.”

Hindi na hinintay ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo na tanungin kung ano yon. Hinawakan niya bigla si Kyungsoo sa kamay.

“Pakasal tayo. Sa US.”

Lumaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo sa narinig. Masyado yata siyang nagulat sa mga sinabi ni Chanyeol na di niya masyadong maproseso sa utak niya ang sinasabi ng kasintahan. Natutuwa siya sa narinig niya kay Chanyeol pero..

“Hindi ba masyadong mabilis ang mga pangyayari? Wala pang anim na buwan simula nang maging tayo Yeol. Baka nabibigla ka lang. At isa pa, hindi pa ako graduate. Malayo pa bago ako makapagtapos.”

Makabuluhan ang tingin sa kanya ni Chanyeol. “Soo, bakit natin patatagalin ang pagiging magkasintahan natin kung alam naman natin yung nararamdaman natin sa isa’t isa eh panghabangbuhay na? Wag kang mag-alala, hindi pa tayo magpapakasal agad. Aantayin muna kitang makapagtapos. Nagpaalam na ako sa magulang mo at hindi sila tumutol sakin. Gusto ko habang nag-aaral ulit ako at nagsisikap ka na makapagtayo ng gusto mong resto ay nagsasama na tayo. Magagawa natin ‘to kung magtutulungan tayo. Kung alam mo lang, hindi na ako makapag-antay na magkasama na tayo. Lagi kitang namimiss kahit halos araw-araw na tayong magkakasama. Hulog na hulog ako talaga eh.”

Natatawa na kinikilig si Kyungsoo. “Tangina. Di ko alam kung deserve ko ba ‘tong natatanggap ko sayo eh. Sobra pa sa sobra.”

“So, ano, pumapayag ka? Yun ang plano natin ha? Mahirap na baka agawin ka pa ni Kris sakin.”

Napairap si Kyungsoo. Grabe ang selos niya kay Kris kahit hindi na sila nagkikita nung tao. Hanggang ngayon si Kris pa rin kinaseselosan niya.

“Tigilan mo na yang kakasambit at kakaselos mo kay Kris sa oras na kinasal na tayo ha.”

“Teka, pumapayag ka na?”

Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang mukha ni Chanyeol. “Oo naman. Hulog ako sayo. Hulog ka sa akin. Edi magpahulog na tayo hanggang sa kasalan.”

Natawa na lang si Chanyeol at niyakap si Kyungsoo nang mahigpit. “Yung kaba ko nung mga nakaraang araw na baka hindi ka pumayag na ikasal sakin. Baka ikamatay ko.”

“Napaka-OA mo Chanyeol parang awa.”

Matapos yakapin si Kyungsoo ay may kinuha si Chanyeol sa kanyang bulsa. Dalawang singsing.

“Hindi ko alam kung matatawag tong engagement ring pero pwede na rin. Pinagawa ko to para kakaiba.”

Sinuot niya kay Kyungsoo ang singsing na may engraved na parang may kinalaman sa musika, o mas kilala sa tawag na soundwave ring. Grabe, ito na ata ang pinakamagandang regalo ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Sa sobrang tuwa ng puso niya ay niyakap niya nang mahigpit si Chanyeol saka pinaulanan ng halik mula sa noo, mata, ilong, magkabilang pisngi, at malalim sa mga labi.

“I love you, Park Chanyeol.”

“I love you, Doh Kyungsoo”

“May gift din ako sayo.”

Nasorpresa si Chanyeol. “Woah teka ano yan? May bago kang recipe? Ipagluluto mo ako?”

Umiling si Kyungsoo “Hindi.” 

Bumulong siya bigla ay Chanyeol. 

“May lube at condom ka naman sa apartment mo diba?”

Na-excite bigla si Chanyeol. Kasabay ng excitement ang pagkaramdam bigla ng init niya sa katawan.

“Fuck Kyungsoo, meron. Always. Halika na pumunta na tayo sa apartment ko.”

“Eh paano ang family dinner sa bahay ng magulang mo?”

“Kyungsoo mamaya pang gabi yun. Maaga pa oh.

Marami pa tayong magagawa since first time to.” Sabay kindat

Tawang-tawa si Kyungsoo sa reaksyon ng kasintahan. Well, di niya maikakaila, excited din naman kasi siya.  
Ito na ang pinakamasayang araw niya na bukod sa graduate na si Chanyeol ay sa wakas, sa simbahan din ang tuloy nila. Pero unahin muna nila sa apartment ni Chanyeol ang oh well, sex. Salamat sa thesis nila.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> First time ko lang magsulat na related sa EXO and hindi talaga ako totally writer kaya sorry kung may magulong grammar, magulong eksena, kulang sa kilig, o kulang sa feelings. Galingan ko na lang next time. 😂 Thank you for reading! 😊


End file.
